Snow
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Austin and Dez experience snow for the first time ever.


**Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you all had a wonderful day filled with love and family; and if you didn't, just know that I love you and this whole fandom is your family and they all love you too. So without further ado, here is the conclusion of the 12 days of one shots. Enjoy!**

"Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow!" Austin and Dez chanted from the backseat as Ally drove and Trish rolled her eyes in the passengers seat.

"I don't know what you guys are so excited about." Ally said.

"Yeah, it's just like sand, but colder." Trish told them.

The foursome had decided to go north for the holidays. Austin and Ally were headlining New Years Eve, so they left the day after Christmas and were spending a few days at a cabin in Vermont before they went to the city for New Years.

The girls were the only ones out of the group who had ever seen snow in real life. The boys had never experienced it, and couldn't wait to finally see it.

Being born and raised in Miami, Austin and Dez had never had to deal with cold weather. And since all their family lived in Florida, they had no need to ever go anywhere cold.

Ally and Trish had gone on ski trips with their families and seen snow many times. Before Ally's parents got divorced, one of her families favorite thing to do together was travel. They went all sorts of places across the country. But ever since her parents split, Ally hadn't seen snow; it'd been nearly 10 years.

"Ok, we're here!" Ally said, parking the car in front of the cabin.

Austin and Dez unbuckled their seat belts and leaped out of the car, only to be disappointed.

"What gives?" Austin said.

"Where's all the snow?" Dez said.

"Yeah!" Austin said. "It's just really cold!"

"It's 50 degrees." Ally told her boyfriend dryly.

"I thought it was gonna be snowy!" Austin said.

"It's supposed to snow soon!" Ally explained, opening the trunk. "Let's unload the car and just relax in the cabin tonight, we can go hiking tomorrow."

The boys sighed and began lifting suitcases out of the trunk; the boys each carrying their own suitcase and their girlfriends suitcase while the girls carried in the bags full of food and games they had brought.

Once they settled into the cabin, Ally started making spaghetti for dinner, "assisted" by Austin.

"Austin!" Ally squealed when Austin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started placing wet kisses on her neck.

Needless to say, Austin was not a very helpful su-Chef.

After the foursome had eaten dinner, they settled down onto the floor in the living room in front of the roaring fireplace, mugs of hot chocolate in hand as they played card games.

The situation itself sounded perfect; in reality, that wasn't the case.

The thing is, team Austin & Ally and card games, well any games really, don't really go hand and hand.

The foursome were extremely competitive, and rarely played games together for that exact reason.

Whenever they played any kind of game, they would end up jumping to their feet and screaming at each other about how someone was cheating.

Tonight was no exception.

"YOU TOTALLY LOOKED AT THE CARD!"

"I DID NOT I SWEAR!"

"I SAW YOU!"

"Guys..." Ally said quietly.

The other 3 continued to argue.

"Guys..." Ally repeated, a bit louder than before.

Still arguing.

"GUYS!" Ally shouted loudly.

"WHAT?" The other 3 shouted in reply.

"It's snowing." Ally said, a smile growing on her face.

Their faces lit up as they all darted to the front door and flung the door open.

"It really is snowing!" Austin yelled happily as he and Dez ran out into the few inches of snow that had accumulated since they had been inside.

"It's so weird!" Dez said, fascinated as he picked up a handful and squeezed it in his hand.

The girls watched happily from the porch as the boys frolicked around in the snow, making snow angels and catching flakes on their tongues.

The boys turned their attention back to the girls, then looked at each other, exchanging an identical mischievous expression.

Before they even knew what happened, Austin and Dez were running towards Ally and Trish with snowballs then throwing them at them.

The girls pretended to be angry, giving the boys expressions that made them cower in fear before grabbing more snow and throwing it at them.

And that's how the fearsome foursomes' first ever snowball fight was started.

And unlike the game they had been playing earlier, it ended in laughter rather than arguing.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
